Presently, due to the advances of network and communication technologies, various network apparatuses and communication apparatuses are rapidly developed and widely applied to daily life and working space of consumers, so as to enhance and improve the speed and efficiency of information communication and to increase the convenience of the daily life and working space of the consumers. Furthermore, due to the development of electronic industries, various consumer electronics, such as mobile phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), are more and more compact and the cost thereof is gradually lowered down while various accessories thereof are continuously developed. Thus, the consumer electronics, especially communication devices thereof, are not only provided with essential functions of the mobile phones or the PDAs, but also provided with other communication functions, such as high-speed Internet accessing, game downloading, wireless shopping, video recording, photograph taking, and etc. As a result, unavailable wireless communications, network services, and varied recording functions in the past have become available now and will be a requisite of the daily life and working space of most of the consumers.
Although the traditional communication devices of the consumer electronics are used to easily carry out the communication functions of high-speed Internet accessing, game downloading, wireless shopping, video recording, or photograph taking, the traditional communication devices, such as traditional mobile phones or PDAs, are only provided with limited built-it data storage space. However, current games or other audio/video files downloaded by high-speed Internet accessing have a file size which may be too large to fully save into the limited built-in data storage space, i.e. the traditional communication devices can not provide enough data storage space resulting in the operation inconvenience of the consumers. To solve the foregoing problems, most of the consumers can only purchase additional storage media to expand the limited built-in data storage space, but the additional storage media is generally expensive memory cards having a storage capacity lower than 1 GB. Thereby, most of the consumers have no desire to purchase the uneconomic storage media.
Except for the storage capacity, another critical factor when the consumers purchase the mobile phones or PDAs is the operation convenience thereof. As described above, economically available memory cards generally have a storage capacity lower than 1 GB. In comparison with general 8mm DVD-RW disks (double-layer disk: 2.8 GB, or mono-layer disk: 1.4 GB), the memory cards are more expensive than the DVD-RW disks. Meanwhile, audio/video files stored in the memory cards cannot be immediately played via traditional family DVD players for sharing with families and friends. Alternatively, the audio/video files stored in the memory cards need to be firstly read out via an information transmission device or a computer, and then be converted into a readable information format for the family DVD player. As a result, the memory cards form a barrier to communicate and transmit information, and are inconvenient to operate. Furthermore, traditional mobile phones and PDAs with video recording functions or multimedia functions generally provide limited built-in storage capacity that is not enough to store long-term recorded data. Even though the memory cards are inserted into the traditional mobile phones and PDAs, the memory cards still cannot provide enough storage space. As a result, the video recording functions, multimedia functions, or other functions of the traditional mobile phones and PDAs cannot be operated in an optimal manner. Especially, with the trend of increasing a camera resolution of the traditional mobile phones and PDAs day by day, the foregoing problems are more and more serious. Therefore, if related manufacturers can develop improved mobile phones and PDAs with a greater storage capacity for conveniently communication information, consumers will pay attention to the improved mobile phones and PDAs so that the related manufacturers will increase their competitive advantage.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a mobile communication apparatus with multimedia audio/video functions, to solve the problems existing in the traditional mobile phones and PDAs that cannot provide enough built-in storage capacity, and can only be supported by expensive memory cards resulting in generating the operation inconvenience and shortcomings, as described above.